Who do I love more?
by GeekAtWork19
Summary: Jason is back in the Roman camp. Now that he finds himself in love with both Piper and Reyna, what will he do? Who will he choose? Jasper or Jeyna! You never know what will happen... Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm so glad that you read this story. And since you're reading this, you should read my other fanfic called 'the Blessed Mortal' :P**

**Anyways, if you like love triangles when it comes to Piper-Jason-Reyna, this story is for you. Piper and Reyna are showing off at each other to get Jason's attention, but who will he choose? This first chapter is basically Annabeth, Jason, Leo and Piper's first arrival at the Roman camp and they get captured by the Romans.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>All tied up and Questioned<p>

He remembered everything now. The lakes, the trees, the fresh breeze whispering Latin in his ears. _'Reversi estis' _the voices speak. He smiled pleasingly. It wasn't much different from Camp Half-Blood, but to him, _this_ was home. But will he remember all his friends? Or would they just hate the guy who lead the Romans to destroy Mount Tam himself just because he's with a bunch of Greeks?

Percy. That's all that mattered to her. Did the mist make him think that someone else was his girlfriend, like Jason did to Piper? Does he remember her? Has he changed over the last 6 months? She was afraid because she's in the enemy's territory. She could get killed for being Greek for all she knew! 'But that's all worth it if I get to see him again,' she thought. The Romans are ruthless and violent, she's got to be ready for anything unexpected. Always have a plan. Besides, Jason would stand up for themif anything goes wrong... why wouldn't he?

She was nervous. She's going to meet Reyna, whoever that was. But if that was his girlfriend, like Annabeth is to Percy, would Jason only pity her and then leave her, or would he remain with her? Here she is in the woods with the others. She stood close by Jason in front of Leo and Annabeth, walking closely to him, holding his soft, warm hand before it all comes to an end.

He's just another foreigner in this place. He didn't feel anything. He wasn't worried like Jason, anxious like Annabeth, or nervous like Piper. This journey didn't really affect him much considering he doesn't have anything to relate to anyone. He's always been an outsider, a third-wheel; nothing more. He's losing his best-friend because this is where he belonged. He had nothing in common with Annabeth. What about Piper? Does he have feelings for her? Is he actually glad that Jason might already have someone else in this camp?

Suddenly there was a sound. A creak. They all turned. No one is there. So they continued walking, and out from the bushed and trees, ropes caught their legs. A bunch of kids came out and tied it together. They're prisoners. It's over.

Leo was clueless and in distress. He made a lot of fuss, earning a slap from a girl his age. She had a smirk on. She had olive eyes, dark hair, nearly red, tied to a high ponytail and pale skin with freckles. Heck, she was pretty! Again, someone he liked out of his league. Just then, a guy came putting an arm around her shoulders. He was disappointed, once more.

"Here's your knife" he said with a playful grin, offering a bronze knife.

"Wait, when-" The pretty girl searched her pockets with a surprised face. "And so you choose now to prank me."

"Heck, why not Hazel," he winked at her. She snatched the knife and punched him playfully.

"You are insane, Dakota!"

"I got that from you,"

"All right, stop flirting now love birds!" A female voice spoke, making Jason's head shoot up.

Lastly, a girl around Jason's age came out wearing armour, fully armored. She had shining light blue eyes and dirty blond hair with layers. It was perfectly neat, wavy and long. Her long bronze sword pointed at Jason's neck, lifting it, meeting his eyes. Her face came closer to his, Jason's face blushed red.

Piper was holding in her tears. She's really pretty, she's nothing compared to that girl. She's a strong girl, always was. Keep her image, especially around these Romans.

According to her calculations and amazing memory, Jason has mentioned these people at camp. This time Annabeth knew exactly who this girl is.

"Welcome back hero," the girl said smiling happily, nearly in tears. "I knew you'd come back. I told Lupa that you'll find a way back eventually."

Jason was confused. So the Romans didn't know about Hera/Juno's plan to defeat Gaea and the giants? "Reyna? Is that you?" It must be her. He's certain.

"One of Apollo's favourite daughters. Glad you remembered me, Jason" she replied sarcastically. This made him remember something important... What was it? "So, who are your _friends_?" What was he supposed to say?

"They took care of me for the past 6 months," was all he managed to say to begin. "Them, and other campers... near New York."

"New York... But isn't that place dangerous?" she asked, withdrawing her sword. Her face is perplexed, many questions fill her head. "Being near where the gods live, isn't that... well... aren't demigods forbidden to be anywhere near there?"

"Apparently, that's what they said about San Fransisco Bay," Annabeth said confidently. "That there's monsters here; their habitat. Unsafe for half-bloods."

"That's not true!" Reyna practically screamed. The other Romans looked at her in shock. She's never been this worried and demanding. Then she pointed her sword at Annabeth. She gulped. "Who are you people? How do you know so much? What do you know that we don't? TELL US, NOW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" She was so angry. How does a stranger know of things she doesn't even know. She's not a know-it-all like Minerva kids, but she _had_ to know the essentials. She was in charge ever since Jason was gone. If she didn't know these kind of things, what kind of leader would she be?

"You see, long story short," Annabeth replied. She shook her head to move her bangs from her face. "This camp is where you Roman Demigods are kept safe and trained. On the other hand, except for you friend Jason, we are Greek."

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it?<strong>

**Please review so that I know when or _if_ I should update :D Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you soooo much to my beloved reviewers :''''''D I'm glad some of you like my story.**

**Okay, this chapter is really emotional: Leo thinks that his crush thinks that he's insane, Piper and Annabeth have boy troubles and a very touching sisterly moment :"), Jason remembers that he likes Reyna. It's quite long I know, but... Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of the story, not the characters by Rick Riordan. If you insist, I might have to introduce you to my pet hellhound named Scruffy.**

**Have fun reading :D (i hope...)**

* * *

><p><span>What does the heart want?<span>

They talked with Lupa, trying to make sense of everything that's happening, after Reyna nearly killed them along with a bunch of others as intruders. But they only got to introduce themselves. Apparently, Lupa was busy dealing with something and they interrupted her meeting/conversation/whatever. So to prevent any unnecessary arguments and fights, Lupa placed them in a cabin of their own. Except for Jason, because he belongs in the Jupiter cabin. They did get a tour from Reyna because after all, she _did_ find them. The Legion Camp was fierce and strict, but it wasn't that different from Camp Half-Blood. Reyna wouldn't dare to mention who they were to the others... just in case.

As soon as they settled down, Leo decided to go out for a walk. He needed fresh air. He needed to take a deep breath and he's beginning to realise that everything is happening faster than he thought. He made himself lost in the woods. He had a lot to sort out for himself: the quest, his friends, his 'feelings'. So what if he liked Piper from the beginning? But then Jason popped out of nowhere. Now that girl who is apparently called Hazel made his heart weak. He was so confused...

He sat down on the biggest rock by a river in the woods.

"What are you doing here?" he heard a harsh female voice speak. When he turned around, it was that girl he crushed on. Her dark red hair was up in a ponytail holding a long golden sword. He was frightened.

"Well at least get off of that rock because I've been sitting on it ever since I was 4 whenever I needed to..." She trailed off and sighed. "You know what, stay there, I'll just go-"

"NO!" Leo shouted. Awkward. "I mean, this really is a relaxing place, but you deserve it more than I do."

The girl turned around and sat on the biggest rock after Leo jumped off. "Hey, aren't you one of the Greeks that we captured earlier on today?" He questioningly. "I mean, it took hard work to make a deal with Reyna. Tell her you won't slip a few litres of alcohol in her drink and she'll promise to tell you anything." They chuckled and he nodded.

He held out his hand who she reluctantly shook. "I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, whatever you people call it here."

"The Romans call him Vulcan, but nice to meet you." She managed a smile. Leo saw that her olive eyes had a hint of purple. She looked really pretty under the sunset. "I'm Hazel Thomson, daughter of Bacchus." Leo tilted his head in confusion. "Dionysus." That made sense.

Suddenly Leo saw something moving. He jumped into fighting mode. He went deeper in the forest where he saw the one and only Tia Callida.

"What do you want?"

_I want you to make the others feel hopeless so that the prophecy won't be fulfilled. I want you to tear your friendship apart. I want a better chance of destroying the Olympians._

"Never!" he shouted.

Just as he saw Hazel in corner behind a bush jaw-dropping.

"Look, I can explain-" he said while tripping over a twig or two.

Hazel smirked. She always suspicions and is completely positive. "You're _delusional_! Nobody was there, yet you're shouting to yourself. That's bonkers. _Insane_!" After she spoke, she ran away. Leo was afraid to catch up with her.

He's completely mad. _But that's what you like about him._ Venus is wrong. She maybe the daughter of the creator of wine, that thing that can make people drunk, but she knows better than to judge people the first time they meet.

He was also really clumsy. And a gentlemen. _Isn't that a good thing? _She's kept questioning herself.

What if she's falling for a Greek?

* * *

><p>She's been trying to be strong all the time she's been here. Tears are always insisting on coming out, but she held them in with pride. Just keep her head up high, right? Unfortunately Annabeth understood and saw right through her. Everyone saw how her happy blue eyes are becoming a dull shade of brown.<p>

After Leo left, Jason was about to talk, when Reyna came and stole him away for a 'talk'. Jason gave her a sympathetic look, but she won't buy it. She knows what he wants most. Once they left sprinting towards the beach, she cried. She felt pathetic, but Annabeth was there for her, like a mother, a wise and comforting mother.

"I can't believe I'm crying over a stupid guy blinded by the mist," she wept.

"You're _supposed _to do that Pipes, you're heart-broken. If you love him that's what you're bound to do; being daughter of Aphrodite and all," Annabeth comforted her, but Piper gave her a glare at the last remark. "Besides, if that was me and Percy, I would probably also cry." Piper heard the bitterness in her voice. She was hoping for the worst to hit her on the face.

"You know he won't leave you" she tried to calm her down, but her crying wasn't very encouraging.

"What if he doesn't remember at all?" Annabeth was hopeless, and getting more hopeless by the second because she hadn't even thought much about him until now.

They hugged, then they both sucked in their tears before bursting out crying again. Pride. If they saw you like this, they'd just think that the Greeks are weak and helpless targets.' she Annabeth thought in her head. Piper, as if she just read her thoughts, nodded in agreement.

"Remember what they say," Annabeth continued being the wise one, brushing away her curly golden hair. "If you love someone, set them free."

"And if they love you back," Piper finished off. "They'll come back to be with you."

The two girls smiled. They were glad to have each other.

* * *

><p>"Jason, can I talk to you?" Reyna asked with worry. Jason glanced at heart-broken Piper and nodded following her.<p>

She ran, he followed towards the coast of the island. She ran across the beach barefoot under the sunset. Her hair swaying in the winds. Her eyes filled with happiness. 'She's pretty, maybe I did like her' Jason thought. He's felt this before. He remembered. He was happy and carefree. 'But what about Piper?'

Finally they stopped and sat on the soft sands. Then Reyna spoke, "How much do you remember of me?"

He stopped. What should he say? "You're my best friend. We've been through a lot, through thick and thin. We fight, but friendly fights. We would never leave each other's side."

She nodded with a pleasing grin. "I remember after Mount Othrys was destroyed. We nearly kissed, but Dakota and Bobby _had_ to interrupt." She laughed, then he saw a light blush on her cheeks. "I even remembered what happened the night you disappeared..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_We were outside the Jupiter cabin that night. We had been laughing all day long. Jason had never been so happy with a girl. Reyna was different in a good way. He's in love with his best friend._

_Suddenly, there were people keeping guard walking around, making sure that the campers are in their cabins before midnight. Jason pulled her inside his cabin quickly before they noticed anything. They faces were inches away. He was leaning in, but Reyna had the common sense to pull back with a nervous look._

"_I'm not supposed to be here," she paced back and forth._

"_I want to talk to you," he said. He's gonna say he's in love. The end._

_She peeked out the window and looked at the time. "Midnight's near. They're finishing. I should really get back to my cabin." Then she quickly went out the door and told him: "Meet me by the beach tomorrow morning before breakfast and we'll talk." She left with a wink._

_She doesn't want him. That's what he thought. He fell asleep with his mind thinking of a million ways to tell her the truth._

"Oh yeah, I remember," he said, biting his lip.

"We're here now," she said hopefully. "Do you remember what you were about to say?"

"No." He lied.

"Oh." Reyna mentally smacked herself for being a little _too_ hopeful.

Then came out of the waters was a boy with jet-black hair. He wasn't as wet as he should be after swimming that long in the waters and had a built figure that nearly made Reyna swoon. "You like him?" Jason smirked at his best-friend. She playfully punched him.

"Besides, that son of Neptune is kind of a player since I made him realize that practically _every_ girl crushes on him," Reyna smiled. He winked at her, fuming Jason. Wow, is he... jealous? Reyna just waved him to come over. Then she leaned on Jason's ear and said, "Besides, I actually think that there's this mysterious girl who keep popping in his mind once in a while. I'm the psychic daughter of Apollo, remember?"

Jason faked a surprised look to cover his blush which made Reyna laugh. "Stalker." Another punch. He's lucky he's still alive (sarcasm fail, see that?)

Back on his thoughts. Neptune didn't have any children in the Roman camp, did he? Wait, but _Poseidon_ did. That could mean something...

"Hey! Look Jason's back, you can finally meet him." Reyna announced to the guy gleefully.

"Cool," He seems really easy going. He had green eyes, the colour of the sea, that glittered under the sun. He's sure that he was older than him and look kinda familiar, like he's seen this guy a little younger in a picture... Jason can't quite put his finger on it.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." They shook hands.

"Percy Jackson, son of Neptune."

Wait... Percy Jackson- HOW CAN HE FORGET! He can imagine the amount of scars on his face after Annabeth freaks on him for making her forget her whole purpose. Ouch...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so I thought that Leo deserved his moment and Percy had to appear sooner or later. Maybe Percabeth is next chapter's theme? Or maybe jealous girls? I'm VERY unpredictable... Or you can have your say<strong>

**I promise you later in the story there's gonna be the epic-est JASPER MOMENT EVER! But it leaves Reyna super heart-broken. I mean there's a lot of Jeyna here and there with crying Piper and I feel bad for her...**

**I'd love to see more reviewers and subscribers and favorites and I will give you a super awesome cyber-hug ({}) ({}) ({})**

**Yeah thx readers, love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there my readers! I'm so touched at the amount of story alerts and reviews :'D Thank you all and please don't stop now because everything is just starting. By the way pleeeeeaaaasssseee stop by and read my other fanfic which was my first fanfic.**

**As I have told you guys previously, this is a Percabeth chapter with a Jasper ending**

**Disclaimer:  
>The characters all belong to <span>Mr. Riordan<span>. I am _not_ an impostor, I am just having fun :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Trip Down Memory Lane<strong>

Leo. Piper and Annabeth stared at the couple in disbelief when they entered the cabin hurriedly holding hands.

Leo shook his head disapprovingly and in shame. Jason always got any girl he wanted because they all fall for him. He had Piper, who he now decides he would ignore for his past time crush. What hurt him the most was remembering how Hazel thought he was a delusional freak. Way to make first impressions, he thought.

Piper couldn't believe her eyes. She thought that Jason would care that she was there and that he should understand how she feels every time she saw them together. She stared jaw dropping with red eyes after sobbing about him, _now_ he decides it's a good idea to barge in with _Reyna_ holding hands.

Annabeth was frustrated. They were on a mission. They have a quest to follow. And now that son of Zeus/Jupiter/whatever decides that's it's a good idea to just go leaving them to go on date with some girl. Then again, there was Piper staring at him, nearly about to cry again. She cleared her throat loudly in purpose, startling them.

"Okay," Reyna said awkwardly but with excitement. She clapped her hand together. "We have good news and bad news."

"You're dating Jason?" Piper asked with sarcasm, holding back tears, trying not to care.

Reyna frowned ignoring and glaring at her. The Vulcan boy only shrugged. The blond girl said, "Hit me with the bad news."

"Well, it won't exactly make sense if we told you the bad news first so good news first." Jason replied. Annabeth and Piper stared at Jason in shock. Who knew he was that _thick_? Reyna simply face palmed.

So he took a deep breath and said with a wide smile. "Annabeth?" She looked up, her mind wandering around the place. "We found Percy Jackson."

Almost immediately her eyes lit up. Jason, Leo and Piper had never seen her so hopeful.

"But the catch," Reyna spoke with severity. "He doesn't remember too much. Only Hazel and Frank knows a few things about his past because he went on a quest with them." Annabeth listened carefully and thoughtfully. Leo suddenly paid attention with his eyes lighting up when he heard 'Hazel'. "He's also becoming a player ever since Hazel made the mistake of making him realise that nearly every girl swoons when he passes." Annabeth frowned. She definitely isn't liking where this is all going. "But being the psychic that I am..." Dramatic pause. Piper rolled her eyes. " I know that deep down, there's a missing girl that makes him kinda uncomfortable when he's around other girls."

Just perfect, he remembers her enough to recognize her, right?

"And if, I heard correctly from his conversations with Frank and Hazel, the name of the girl is... Anna. Or was it Annie? Or Bertha? Annabel, maybe-"

"Annabeth that's you! He remembers you!" Piper squealed. Reyna meanwhile was thinking of good disses and cusses for Venus daughters...

Annabeth smiled a scheming and creepy smile. The same smile the Stolls would have before they do a prank. "I got a plan."

* * *

><p>It was all part of the prank. Frank, son of Mars, and Hazel, daughter of Bacchus, was involved. Gwendolyn from the Venus cabin was also part of the plan. Annabeth was proud of the plan. Children of AthenaMinerva are quite the strategists, aren't they?

But Reyna crossed the line: she wanted to have fun humiliating a group of Greeks, didn't she? So she let the whole camp know. Annabeth found out of course, and decided that everyone should have a part to play.

In the Venus cabin was girl with curly golden hair handcuffed on a salon chair. Light make up was put on her, gloss were forced on her pink lips, and her hair was straightened then curled again, making it neat...er. Piper picked out a slightly tight V-neck top with a skort to go with it for her to wear and grey sneakers. She was also told to wear her Yankees cap and bring her knife for Plan B. Then she was untied from the chair and stood up too quickly stumbling. Gwendolyn gestured for her to spin. She did as told then slumped back on the chair glaring at her own reflection.

"I feel ridiculously girly" Annabeth commented with a frown.

"It was your insane plan to get him to remember you, remember?" Hazel told her, her violet eyes filled with mischief.

"Yeah, but-"

"Honey, you look fine for a Greek." Gwendolyn said, pleased at her masterpiece. She was wearing a tight tank top with jean shorts which were skin tight. She also had tons of make-up on.

"Annabeth, you look amazing," Piper comforted her. Annabeth forced on a smile, but her grey eyes can't hide he feelings.

Then Reyna peeked in and gasped "What a makeover! Who knew Owl Head can look like a girl?" Piper same over to her and smacked her head. How good that felt for her cannot be described by words.

Reyna cleared her throat for an announcement. "And my dear gentlemen, I would like to present to you the new and improved Annabeth Chase."

Everyone's jaw dropped. It wasn't everyday you get to see Annabeth Chase dressed like how normal girls would. When she stepped out the cabin and saw people staring at her, girls walking whispering things, guys passing by winking and waving at her, she wanted to puke and return in the cabin, but they all pushed her out.

"Holy Jupiter," Frank said in awe. "Dude, look at the new Venus babe!"

"That's really offensive for Minerva kids, ya know?" Jason commented.

"Can't believe she's doing this all for Jackson..." Dakota, son of Mercury muttered with envy.

Then, she, Hazel and Piper took a walk until they heard the signal.

* * *

><p>Percy was out in the beach swimming as usual, when his buddy, Frank, decided to pull him away. As usually, the girls who saw him would start hyperventilating at his sight. He only smirked. Suddenly, the head counsellor of the Venus cabin, Gwendolyn Taylors decided to stop him. Today, she looked particularly hot with her tight rose tank top and light blue jean shorts.<p>

"Where do you think you're off to, Mr, Jackson?" Gwen asked seductively, with a palm on his chest.

"Uhmm," Yes, even the hunkiest of guys stutter when they meet pretty girls. "My cabin?"

"Really?" She smiled rising an eyebrow. "Why not my cabin?"

"Uhh..."

Suddenly Hazel came to them interrupting his talk by bringing with her the most casual-looking golden haired beauty in the world. Every time girls wanted to see him on purpose, they would 'dress up', if you know what I mean. This particular girl looked familiar though...

Hazel smirked at him, then Percy realised that he was drooling over some girl he just met.

On the other hand, Gwen was horrified, not because Percy seemed to like this girl, (I mean that's good, right?) but because that annoying daughter of Minerva wiped off her whole make up! She needed to have a talk at the two after this drama is finished.

"Hey Gwen," the girl smiled. Then she flashed looks at the two guys standing there, scary thoughtful looks.

Her grey eyes were calculating the two guys there, wondering what they were up to. Of course, one was Frank, the other? Was that really Percy? She'd hate to admit it, but he really does look like a hunk. As handsome as ever with those messy jet-black hair and hypnotizing green eyes.

"Hey there, I'm Percy," he said using his 'Cool Guy' voice and winked at the blond flashing a smile. He even held out his hand to shake, but she looked rather confused and ignored his hand. '_She freakin' left me hangin'!_' he thought furiously. This girl was obviously different than the others. Her know-it-all look was bothering him. Then he took back his hand awkwardly.

"You know," the totally gorgeous never-before-seen girl suddenly spoke. "I thought that if you actually remember me, you wouldn't be an all-time playboy here." Then she leaned closely, making Percy breathless. He thought that she was going to kiss him! "You're better than this, Seaweed Brain."

Then he had a massive headache. He was startled. He saw images of a strawberry field and a curly blond running around calling him that exact nickname. How did she know? Who is she? Unless, Hazel and Frank set this up, because they knew...

"Wise girl," he mumbled, his head still really dizzy.

"Are you okay, Perseus?" the girl asked smirking.

Now he's angry. The flashbacks were hurting him inside out. "How _dare_ you call me that! Who _are_ you? Why do like messing with my head so much?"

The girl studied her nails nonchalantly and stated: "I thought you would remember something considering you just called me 'Wise Girl', huh?" She stared deeply into his eyes, he stared back. They were leaning in towards each other _again._ Percy's eyes were closing. But he wasn't kissing her. A finger was on his lips, shushing him. Their face was so close together they can feel each other's breathing pattern. "I will _never_ make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain." Next thing he knew, his whole life flashed before him. That phrase jump started his memory.

Annabeth was walking away with Hazel with a satisfied look. "I think that more is in store for you, Annie." Hazel whispered to her.

"I have a feeling you're right," The two girls smiled and walked like snail away from the others, expecting more to happen if her prediction was correct.

Frank was pulling away so they can train. He told him no. Then he ran after the girl, grabbed her by the waist from behind and kissed her passionately. She didn't pull back. The campers around them stared in awe and began cheering. They pulled away and blushed.

Later, he pulled her in a tight hug and didn't want to let go. "Annabeth." he said. He stroked her soft hair. Now _this_ is what he's been looking for all this time.

"Yeah?" she replied, holding in her happy tears.

"_S'agapo_" he whispered.

Annabeth pulled back and cupped his face on her hands and said mockingly as if to a child: "You finally know your Greek."

* * *

><p>Gwen, Hazel and Frank stood there awkwardly by the couple who are being all lovey dovey to each other. It was all so sweet. "Mission accomplished." Gwen stated, wiping a fake tear from her face. Her mother would've been so proud. Then she glanced at Hazel and Frank fake punching each others arm with a mischievous grin. She had her next target in sight.<p>

Soon came in Leo, Piper, Jason and Reyna. They watched the sight in awe. Leo smirked to himself because he would never imagine Annabeth be like that. Piper, being the daughter of Aphrodite, was touched. Jason only smiled. Reyna had to speak, "If only I fell in love with my best friend and he felt the same way..." She was hinting it at Jason , obviously.

"A dream come true, eh," Leo nudged Reyna who only glared at him.

Piper needed to get to the bottom of things. "Jason, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." he said, walking together towards the peaceful beach.

They sat down on the soft sand. Piper admired the look on the boy beside her, his glittering blue eyes and cropped blond hair and Piper began. "I really don't want any heartbreak and disappointment. So please be honest with me?"

Jason nodded, listening carefully, not liking where this conversation is going. He really likes Piper, but what about Reyna?

"Do you like Reyna?" she finally asked, regretting her question.

"I really don't know now," he told her honestly. "I liked her, but I don't know if the feeling is mutual any more. Maybe I do, but I haven't really figured out my feelings for her..."

Together they watched the sunset, hand-in-hand. Piper rested her head on Jason's shoulder and was glad he said that. He gave her hope by answering that.

But what neither of them knew is that Reyna was there spying on them. She saw it all coming (she's psychic after all) but decided to believe against it. Now she felt hurt because of Piper stealing her place. Deep in her mind, she was scheming the perfect revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, maybe that sucked. But I really enjoyed writing the Percabeth scene and the Jasper ending. But, I hope that <em>you<em> actually like it!**

**Please more reviews and story alerts to make my day :D And don't forget to give 'The Blessed Mortal' a look and I'll give you a virtual cake :))**

**Kiss kiss, ta-ta, cheerio, buh-bye, see you soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the comments :D I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Okay back to the story... It still has Percabeth but don't you worry because there will be Jasper too (after all, that _is_ the point of this story). I have to admit that I am in _love_ with my new laptop so as soon as I got it I had to download Libre Office ASAP to get this fanfic going! Still thinking of writing a Percabeth Fanfic.. any ideas? PM ;)**

**Disclaimer: this story is published in FanFic. If I was pro enough to come up with characters such as those, I'd be Rick Riordan. But sadly, I only own the plot :(**

* * *

><p>Afternoon is coming.<p>

Many people would notice how weird it is to see a couple who just met again after months sword fighting against each other. Not only were they training, but each of them seemed really intent on winning and people saw a hint of pride everytime the opponent falls to the ground. It was never-ending and managed to attract a fair amount of crowd. He was the best swordsman around when Jason went missing, now some newcomer managed to defeat him a few times.

"Surrender now, Seaweed Brain," the golden-haired girl mocked him.

"Never!" the boy with black hair cried. He then disarmed the girl cornering her.

"What happened to boyfriends who let their girlfriends win?" she asked with frustration.

He grabbed her arm and pointed his famous bronze sword to her neck from behind and shrugged, "Doesn't apply to me."

The girl, determined with high perseverance kicked him in the stomach and was released from his grip. She found a gold sword on the ground and pointed the sword to the boy's chest who was lying on the ground. "Give up?" He shook his head no and knocked the heavy sword from her hand. Luckily, she had her knife in her pocket.

They were both exhausted but wouldn't stop. If you haven't guessed, this couple, they are the one and only: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p>Among the crowd was Jason and Piper. They came back from the beach to see a crowd swarming around the Colloseum. Apparently last night they fell asleep watching the stars on the beach, after they came back after dinner. For some reason, they were holding hands, as well. When she realised, Piper blushed. When she pulled away, Jason grabbed her hand again casually. 'Maybe he <em>does <em>like me,' she thought. But that thought was forgotten when Jason ran over to Reyna, letting her go up on the stadium seat. She was mad. She thought that they can start over, now he's running off to that annoying Apollo girl again. However, despite the fact Reyna being there, she just followed him.

Reyna didn't know why she was there watching a couple of idiotic Greeks. But since it looked like they were killing each other (which was possible if they were really angry), she'd watch. Maybe she'd heal them if there was any major scars being daughter of Apollo and all, if she felt like it.

She grinned with pleasure when she saw Jason approaching her, but then there was that Venus girl. She admits that perhaps she's jealous. She even tried to forget what she heard and prayed to the gods that she could have another chance with Jason. Unfortunately, the gods are 'too busy' to listen.

Jason felt awkward with the tension he felt between the two girls. He like them both, but who does he love? Piper was beautiful (curse you Venus for having her as a daughter!), clever, brave, funny, thoughtful, respectful and caring. On the other hand, Reyna was pretty (see Piper's beauty advantage here?), powerful, sneaky, intimidating, casual, talented and independent.

The crowd cheered: the boys supported the feisty and gorgeous daughter of Minerva and the girls cheered for the hunky son of Neptune. It was natural seing them fight with since their parents are enemies, but it was weird seing them date. The Aphrodite/Venus children would call them the most adorable couple since Romeo and Juliet and their family feud.

"Wow," Jason spoke to Reyna. "Imagine if _we_ fought like that." Reyna smirked.

Piper was furious then joined the conversation. "'Cause you're best friends, right?"

"Yeah! Since occasionally we're seen as frenemies." Jason said to no one in particular. Reyna frowned, but quickly covered it up. Piper decided to syick her tongue out at Reyna behind Jason's back.

Reyna pretended not to notice her immature behaviour. "Well yeah, but I'll kick your but in no time," she said confidently to Jason.

"Yeah right, Harpy!" ((**A/N: You know what a harp is right? That's where it came from ;;)**)

"You know it's true, Sparky!"

"Wanna bet on it?" Jason taunted.

"NO!" Piper cried a little too loud making everyone else turn their heads towards her. But the fighting was still going on. "Carry on watching the fight you guys, sheesh- HEY PERCY'S SHIRTLESS!" All the girls turned around with disappointed looks. The guys turned to watch the fight again and roared watching Annabeth with her foot on Pecy's back who was lying on the floor, a sword pointed to his head.

"Gosh, where's the privacy for individual conversations?" Piper mumbled under her breath. She sat down angrily. Jason _had _to offer his hand and stroke her hair so she stood again enthusiastically, nearly tripping. Piper blushed hearing Jason laugh and playfully punched his arm. Reyna only rolled her eyes standing closer to Jason.

Even though Jason hadn't ignored her, she still felt a little upset. What if it _is_ true? What if Jason's friendship with Reyna will turn out to be like what happened to Percy and Annabeth? Why does her mother enjoy messing with her own daughter's love live? Nothing seems to be acceptable anymore.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Piper!" Annabeth yelled to Piper who only gave a thumbs up with an irritated look.<p>

Apparently, it distracted Percy when Piper screamed to everyone with her charmspeak voice that he was shirtless. Apparently, Annabeth wasn't distracted because her eyes had been on Percy at all times when the were fighting. _Apparently_, the girls were expecting a shirtless Percy, which only made Annabeth madder than ever.

And now the guys cheered wildly, Hermes/Mercury kids were exchanging money for a bet they won/lost, the girls all giving Annabeth envious and deadly glares that she shrugged off. Victory is hers. Athena would be proud.

Percy decided to surrender, being the nice guy he is. Beisdes, her foot was by his Achilles spot so he couldn't argue by moving. He saw Annabeth waving to everyone in the Colloseum and skipped out of the building was odd. Percy decided to follow her and blew kisses to fangirls in the stadium and they squealed, ruining his perfectly good ears.

They met outside. "Well done." he congratulated with displeasure.

"Hey, you were gone for 6 months. I missed winning against you," Annabeth smiled with pride.

He raised his eyebrows. "And you decided that it was a good idea beating me in front of the Romans?"

"They won't kill you. Besides, it'll be unwise," she stated.

"Fine then Wise girl," he said with a mischivous smile. "You still owe me something though."

"I do?" She was expecting that he would say that. He was just too predictable.

"I'm a good boyfriend because I let you win, right? Then a good girlfriend should congratulate me." he smirked.

"Well, it's been six months," she trailed off. Percy didn't understand. They did it yesterday, didn't they? "Then perhaps, you should jog my memory, show me what good girlfriends actually do..."

Unfortunately, he understood her. So he pulled her by the waist and kissed her passionately. He hadn't felt as comfortable kissing other girls. Now he realised how much he misses her. Her annoying architecture lectures, her freaky mood swings, her unpredictableness, her wise sayings, and of course her natural beauty: the reason he loved her in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry Jasper fans, I was in a Percabeth mood when I wrote this : but I really did enjoy writing this chapter. So if you don't like it, suck it up.**

**I am sooo sad that I'm back to school in Monday but I'll still make time to write this if homework won't bug me.**

**Bye peeps! Leave a review, favorite et cetera!3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to my wonderful readers for the reviews! I'm actually glad that you guys like this story :D I should really inform you guys that I might be publishing a 'Romeo and Juliet' themed Percabeth fanfic so if you want to read it, follow me as an author to read it first! Also I'm really sad to say that I might be stopping my first fanfic 'The Blessed Mortal' because it's a little too Mary-Sue :( Any protests of requests? PM or tell me in the review ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJatO and HoO characters. Everything else is just my awesome brain working its imagination**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<br>People do the stupidest things when they're in love

Things did get awkward when the fight ended in the Colloseum. Leo was nowhere to be seen. Piper thought that she should go ahead and find him, leaving Reyna and Jason together all alone. _That_ was a huge mistake...

Leo felt hopeless ever since Hazel had been seen hanging out with so many guys around camp. So what did he do? He did some mechanical repairs on the ship, checked the engine, went exploring, met some of his Roman siblings, and that kind of stuff. He didn't care what happened in the Colloseum and didn't want to know. Now he was on the Argo II, just relaxing and star-gazing.

"My goodness, Leo!" a girl shrieked. He turned around. It was Piper. She looked exceptionally pretty tonight. '_Well, duh! Daughters of Aphrodite are always pretty!' _he thought. "I've been looking all over for you!"

He sat up as he saw Piper approaching him and shrugged. She sat beside him on the deck of the ship and asked, "Are you okay?" Her eyes are brown and concerned.

"I don't know, are you?" he replied nonchelantly.

"I'll tell you if, you tell me afterwards," She actually had something that she wanted to tell Leo. She figured that he could cheer her up, right?

Leo nodded understandingly as she told him her dilemma. "I don't know if I'm jealous, but I am fairly certain that Reyna isn't someone to be trusted that easily. Your turn."

He sighed. "Well, Beauty Queen, being the daughter of Aphrodite you are, I have a problem."

Piper's eyes lit up with mischief. "Who is she?" Piper asked, trying not to be too eager to know.

Now, what was he supposed to say? 'I like a Roman but I think I'm falling for my best friend'? Piper had always been lke a sister, but what if the word 'sister' was only a coverup for his true feelings? An Hazel. He barely knew her but he knew that he had fallen for her. Why is it always girls out of his league? "A Roman." he decided to tell her half of it.

"Is it Hazel?" she asked hopefully. She knew these kinds of things. The way he looked at her, the way she gets confused around him. But there was a problem: she had a close bond with every guy in camp. How does she know so much about a person she never knew before, she doesn't know.

First there was Dakota, son of Hermes/Mercury. He was good-looking and they both adored each other. She really liked him, but Dakota seemed like there was more to it than just liking her. As if he was using her. Poor thing.

Then our next guy was Frank, son of Mercury/Ares. They are the best of friends, but she can feel something more is to come. Frank obviously like her but is denial, partly because he knows she likes Dakota. But Hazel is having mixed feelings about Frank and is confused.

Leo sighed before nodding.

"Wow, Valdez, someone actually not out of your league" she said. Leo's eyes looked at her with happiness. "But there's other guys out there who she hasn't figured out her feelings for." He frowned. "But don't worry, I'll help you now that Jason's too busy catching up with Reyna."

They did their friend handshake and laughed. A voice echoed in his head saying 'it'll work out' cheered him up. Then he hugged Piper a thank-you hug that she returned. Something about it felt so right. He never stopped wondering if he loved Piper more than the others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Reyna smiled evilly at the sight she saw. An ever-lasting hug might be enough to stir Jason up. Here she is, forging a note tellling her to go to by the creek after dinner because Jason needed to 'talk' to her.<p>

For now, she needed to return to her training after excusing herself, then eat dinner, then her plan of revenge will begin.

"Are you saying that my... best friends are having a secret relationship?" Jason practically screamed at Reyna, who was playing with strands of her blond hair, leaning against a tree. She only nodded. He was pacing backwards and forwards confused, but he couldn't help but be bothered why he should care. They deserve each other, right?

"Perhaps you could say that. Wanna talk about it? Why it's bothering you so much?" Jason nodded as Reyna pulled him, running towards the creek. _'It's really romantic here,'_ she thought. _'Maybe if my plan works...'_

They both sat on a rock underneath the beautiful moonlight. Jason sat feeling worry. Her musical voice was so beautiful that he abruptly followed whatever she said, as if she was charmspeaking her. The wind was blowing on her soft hair and she actually looked pleased with herself, as if she outpranked the Mercury kids.

Now he was thinking hard. Why wouldn't they tell him. He thought about Leo and his absolutely random crushes like the goddess Khione and his own sister Thalia. He couldn't blame Leo for falling for such a beautiful and clever girl like Piper, but he can't help thinking that he's falling for her. She just knew how to make anyone feel better and she's a rebel when it comes to what she believes in.

What did Piper even see in that guy? I mean sure, he can get handy with any tool and make her the most beautiful things for her. He's an awesome cook and can even make a burger suitable for vegetarians! Jason can't please her by doing things like that. To top it off, he's known her since forever. Now he understood, that Piper and him perhaps aren't meant to be.

Without realising, they were leaning in closer towards each other. Reyna was squealing like after a girl had her first kiss inside. Jason didn't know if it was lust, frustration or love, but he knew that Reyna was someone he can trust. After all those years, they'd always been like best friends. But can they become anything more than that?

When they kissed for sometime, he couldn't help but hear a nagging voice in the back of his mind. _'You've made a big mistake Jason.'_ He didn't want to listen and kissed Reyna some more.

* * *

><p>Piper was annoyed. Why couldn't Jason simply tell her in person instead of leaving a mysterious note for her to find. She kept on wondering what he was up to on her way to the creek after being lost in the unfamiliar Roman woods.<p>

Next thing she knew, she was frozen in position. She couldn't believe what she's seeing. Jason's arms wrapped around her, that witch's hands on his neck. It was completely unbelievable.

She stepped out of the darkness and stood still staring with disbelief. That's when she realised the both of them saw her. Why does it have to be like this?

Jason saw her and realised that he probably should've listened to that voice. He forgot all about Reyna and walked up to her, but she only ran away sobbing.

Why was she so hopeful? He's in love with Reyna, even a gray sister without an eye can see it! Now she's actully crying. She never cries in front of people. That witch of a daughter of Apollo set it all up. But Jason wouldn't have kissed her unless he wanted to because he wasn't that kind of guy.

_'I hope they're happy,'_ she thought. _'Don't give up on love, Piper!'_ her mother screamed, govong her a headache. 'NO USE!' she shouted to herself before slamming the cabin door behind her.

Reyna sat at the background smirking. Jason gave her a spiteful look and thought that running after her would be useless. He shouldn't have believed Reyna because look at what just happened.

She left him there, making him wonder, 'What have I done?'

* * *

><p><strong>I actually don't like Peo as much as Jasper. You might also be a little disappointed at the lack of Jaspe<strong>** ! ****r replaced by Jeyna because of Reyna's evil scheme.**

**Oh yeah, there's a poll on my profile for you to choose if Hazel should end up with _Leo_, **Dakota** or Frank. The poll would close when the story is coming to an end, which is a looooong way...**

**Yep, I repeat, 'The Blessed Mortal' is closing down :'( unless 5 reviewers/PMers tell me not to. But please keep an eye out for that story I'll be starting soon.**

**But you know what? REVIEW - FAVORITE - SUBSCRIBE - WATCH _CSI_ - PREORDER the _SON OF NEPTUNE_ - EAT _OREOS_!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! OMG! This is really awkward considering that this is a Jasper fic, but...  
><strong>**AUGUST 18TH TODAY - HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERSEUS JACKSON I HEART YOUUUU! :D**

**I've been so hyped about his bday today and August 17th was Indonesia's 66th Independence Day so yaaaayy!**

**It's been a while hasn't it? My apologies :( if there's a god of laziness and procrastination, but yet still stay super genius smart and awesome, I'd be their demigod ;) On with the fluff and mushy romance and the sad Piper venting her feelings to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Not in the mood right now!**

* * *

><p><span>It's hard to talk<span>

Piper cried endlessly that night. She was glad that she had Annabeth who she treats like one of her many sisters. She knew that Jason and Reyna had always belonged together, but why does it hurt so much to see the person you love falling in love with another girl?

"It's okay, Pipes," Annabeth tried to comfort her.

"No it's not!" she snapped. "You got Percy back, he remembers you. Heck, he even knows that he's in love with you!"

Annabeth looked at Piper with sadness and worry. Perhaps if she was in a position like Piper, she would feel the same. But Piper can't stay like this forever; she needs to move on.

"Love triangles are a pain in the-" Annabeth glared fiercely. "-head. Yea, a pain in my head! My mind gets all confused and all this crying is giving me a headache."

Piper straightened up, stopped sobbing for a while and stood. She was off balance. She was a wreck. She doesn't know how she'll overcome this, but she does know that she will _refuse_ to see that son of Jupiter again.

A light knock on the door was heard. "Hello?" a deep male voice spoke.

"GO AWAY!" Piper sobbed.

Annabeth hushed her. "It's okay, it's only Percy." Then the cabin door slowly opened to reveal a tall teen with jet-black hair and hypnotizing dark turquoise eyes.

"Hey Piper, are you feeling better?" he asked, awkwardly patting her back as he sat beside her.

"No." For a second, everyone in that room stayed silent.

"So," Percy decided to start again. He cleared his throat and continued. "Do you want me to have a word with Jason?"

"Don't even think about it," she replied. She was holding a picture of her and Jason together. She had a quick flashback of everything they've been through together and remembered that it was all over. She didn't want to sound selfish, but she liked it better when he had amnesia. "Don't listen to that know-it-all traitor – I mean _praetor_; don't go near him, don't even have eye contact with that stupid sneaky, sly, lying, piece of-"

"Piper!"

"-garbage." She shredded with her bare hands a photograph of them together into small pieces. "Everything we've been through means nothing now."

Soon after, Leo entered the cabin hurriedly, slamming the door behind him. Everyone one jumped. He looked nervous and scared, which is quite rare, come to think of it. But what they don't know is that he's been trying to talk to Hazel, he offended her accidentally, she's chasing him, and now he needs sanctuary. On top of it, he needed advice from a certain daughter of Aphrodite, but the chances aren't looking so good.

Piper inhaled to shout at the intruder: "WILL YOU J-"

"Yo, Beauty Queen!" he exclaimed, taking deep breaths. "You done crying over your boyfriend?"

Piper clutched her knife tightly, trying to stop the impulse to kill him. "Watch yourself, Valdez!" Her voice was cold, she had an angru stare, her eyes are dark brown. Meaning? Let's just say that she's not in a particularly good mood.

"Leo!" yelled Annabeth. "It's unwise to currently bring up such a sensitive topic and Jason is most definitely _not _her boyfriend!"

Leo shrunk back, until ol' Seaweed Brain decided to mention, "Well, she _did_ thought they were dating, didn't she?" He earned a slap. Piper started weeping dramatically again.

"Hey!"

Then there was a polite knock on the door. From the sound of the knock, we could tell that whoever is knocking feels very sincere yet determined. "Piper, you in there?"

Oh no, she knew that voice anywhere. She trusted that voice, they would confide in each other. Everytime she heard it calling her name, hope builds up inside of her that they could be more than friends. She had prayed that every memory of them together had been real. Unfortunately, not this time. Now, the owner of that soft masculine voice is the last person she wants to hear from.

Everyone started standing from their seats. "Don't leave me alone!" But they simply ignored her.

"Piper, if you wanna be with him, sort this out." Percy told her.

"I don't want to..." she trailed off.

Then Annabeth came and out a hand on Piper's shoulder and looked into her eyes which are turning green, softly. "As a daughter of the love goddess with brains like the wisdom goddess herself, you'll figure it out." She left leaving a wink. Piper sighed. Annabeth whispered into the blond-haired boy waiting at the door something not comprehendable and the boy stepped in the cabin, closing the door behind him.

He was nervous. Was Piper going to listen? Would she forgive him? Would she believe it when he tells her how he truly feels? He entered as he ran a hand through his blond hair and saw a pretty brunette hugging her knees on a bunk bed, staring out the window. Her eyes which were similar to turquise now looks extremely dark as she saw him. He felt ashamed. She was disappointed. He stood there frozen, afraid of saying somthing wrong.

The awkward silence continues until Piper spoke up. "You might as well tell me you're going out with Reyna, I'll understand."

"But-"

"Look Jason," Piper interrupted. "I'm happy for you. I really am. But why sneak around behind my back? Just be honest with me because hiding your feelings would only hurt me more."

"Look-"

"What's more to it?" Piper continued rambling on as she stodd pacing back and forth. "What's so hard about telling me the truth that you and Reyna had a thing going on and that you obviously like her. Who am I? I'm only some desperate Aphrodite girl who was fooled by the mist. Oh, don't mind me, standing here, my feelings shattered because I thought that some cute guy was m boyfriend but he actually has a girlfriend."

Jason stopped her. "Piper, please list-"

Piper shoved his hand away from her shoulder screaming, "NO! Jason, you're making it harder for me to move on! I don't need some pity apology from you. Just-" She paused. Holding back unnecessary tears. "Just go ahead and hang out with Reyna."

Jason simply shook his head, giving up. He knew it was going to be hard, telling Piper that everything was just a big misunderstanding. That stubbor girl was using charmspeak as well, not letting him say a word to her. He left the cabin. Piper still in shock mode, pacing back and forth talking to herself.

"That coward!" he eavesdropped as he left. "Why won't he just tell me how he feels?"

She slumped down on the bunk bed again and hid under the covers weeping. She should've heard what he wanted to say, but she pushed him away. Just great. He left without a word and will never come back because of her stupid outburst about how he should just tell her about his relationship with Reyna instead of pretending to like Piper.

He sighed. "If only you knew that Reyna is only a best friend and that I truly am falling for you." he mumbled as he left. 

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW MIS AMIGOS because TARTARUS IS WAITING FOR YOUUU :D<strong>

**Okay sorry about the random author's note, exclamation marks, smileys and capital letters... PJO can do this to a girl ;') (especially one who will be whimpering at home until October comes and SoN is out!)**

**Here's a checklist:**  
><strong>-Review?<strong>  
><strong>-Followsubscribe?**  
><strong>-Favorite? <strong>

**AUF WIEDERZEHN MEINE FREUNDE! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**How long's it been? Actually, don't remind me-_-**

**I'm in a really bad mood because my guitar broke (well it was my sister's, so thank Hermes/Mercury...) and SoN isn't out in my country yet! HOW DARE THEY! I CAN'T WAIT ONE MONTH AFTER READING ALL THOSE SPOILERS!**

**Well at least I'll be updating another chapter for all my stories this week... and I'm obsessed with the Kane Chronicles right now! How Anubis reminds me of Nico...**

**Disclaimer: you're an idiot! (no offense...)**

* * *

><p>Camp Jupiter feels <em>colder<em>. People are minding their own business, especially when a certain daughter of Aphrodite walks by.

Her hair was a mess, yet she looked beautiful. And dangerous. She was wearing a black tank top and black shorts, symbollic because she was mouring her happy days with _him_. She's at the sword fighting arena, using her anger by fighting off the Romans and charmspeaking them to 'drop dead', which is not a pretty sight. The Romans liked a challenge alright, but this time, they felt like they should avoid this freak of a Greek.

She slashed people's arms and dummies too. She's become destructive, and started destroying everything on her path. Gwen has become very attentive of Piper's recent behaviour and has no idea how to stop it. Annabeth had tried to become a good friend, but it's no use when she's in a state like that. Hazel's come to talk to her once in a while, but in every converation, Piper could suddenly just bring up Jason to it. Leo's always trying to crack the stupidest jokes, but nooo, she didn't even listen. Even Percy tried helping too, and they weren't particularly close, making it more awkward...

She was sweating like crazy, but she won't stop.

Then came Reyna. She was looking as perfect as ever, with her long blonde hair braided behind her back, talking and smiling, happy as sunshine (no pun intended), at the campers passing by. She was wearing a purple toga thing with golden armor plates. Then her eyes darkened when she saw Piper.

She's won this game, but not completely. All she needed was to convince Jason that Reyna is the girl for her.

So she entered the arena fearlessly, holding a sword 3 times the size of Piper's pathetic dagger. She walked over the Venus child confidently, who was decapitating the heads of dummies and slicing it into smaller pieces. She tapped on her shoulder. The brunette turned around to face the blonde.

Piper's dark eyes narrowed. Her nostrils flaring. "What do you want?"

Reyna twirled her sword carelessly. "Oh, just a friendly one on one. You don't mind, don't you?"

Without hesitation, Piper tried to stab her on the stomach, but Reyna parried. "Missed." she taunted with a satisfied tone of voice.

Unfortunately, Reyna jinxed it, earning a scar on her arm. It was too late for Piper to apologize because Reyna didn't take it too lightly and gashed the whole of Piper's right leg. "IT'S ON!"

She tried to keep calm, taking deep breaths. But it wasn't worth it. Not anymore. Not after all she's been through. "BRING. IT. B*TCH!"

Then the fight tensed and all Hades/Pluto/Dis Pater/whichever you prefer broke loose.

People watched around the arena, and of course, the Mercury cabin had to start their betting business. The Mars cabin cheered the loudest and taunted the most like: 'is that the best Greeks can do?', 'I thought Miss Apollo was the best fighter in camp', and 'you fight like a girl!' (by the way, the boy who said that actually got beat up by half of the female campers. Oh, the irony...) Not to mention the Apollo kids cheering on Reyna and Venus kids cheering on Piper. It was like watching a deadly boxing match, but _worse_.

Piper tried to charmspeak, "SURRENDER."

Luckily, Reyna didn't hear and screamed. "LA LA LA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

They circled each other, the fight was going nowhere. The pain was covered up by the anger. Piper's legs were gashed, her left shoulder stabed, her forehead scarred like Harry Potter, fingers numb from holding her dagger too tight. Reyna's outfit was ripped, amking her look like a hobo, a long scar oon her left arm with flowing fresh blood, her right knee bruised, her tight stabbed severly and her arms are falling off from the weight of the sword. Yet neither are willing to stop.

How long's it been, like, 2 hours?

"GO AWAY!" Piper screeched as she deflected another blow. "Isn't Jason enough for you?"

Reyna cut the skin on her fingers. With sweat pouring on her, the sting was unbearable. She smirked. "It'll be enough once you leave us along FOR GOOD."

"I HAVE!"

"NO YOU HAVEN'T!" Reyna caught her from behind, her sword in front of her neck. She's pressing it against her skin, but something's telling her not to kill her... _yet_. "You, don't understand; he's all I have."

Piper managed to get out of her grip. "You don't let people understand you-"

"NO!" she yelled. "He's the only one who understands." Reyna disarmed Piper, making the dagger fly far behind Reyna. "You have you're superstar of a DAD, but Jason's the closest thing to a familly I HAVE." She dropped hew sword with a loud clang. The crowd went silent. "You STOLE him from ME! Something I'll have get over and GET BACK." She walked towards Piper threateningly and pushed her.

"He doesn't belong to anyone," Piper said, radiating confidence. "And he will chose who he likes for himself. My mother too."

"Your MOTHER?" Reyna practically wailed, nearly crying. "Dear ol' Venus NEVER listens to me. What's she done to me? That-"

Piper was fuming with exasperation. She puched Reyna in the gut. "You finish that sentence and you're dead meat-"

"I'd like to see you try!" Reyna squirmed, clutching her stomach. The sun shined brighter. She grabbed her sword and used the blunt side to shove Piper where she was stabbed.

Almost like it was rehearsed, the two fell to the ground at the same time on the count of three.

Everyone gasped. The crowd parted to reveal a mad Lupa with Jason beside her, wearing his SPQR purple shirt.

Lupa walked to the centre of the arena and growled furiously. "I thought that this would be avoided. And why is _everyone_ watching?" Everyone silenced. "HAZEL!"

She stepped forward. Her brown-red hair gleaming under the light. She was nervous, biting her lip until it bruises.

"I thought I asked you and the daughter of Athena to keep an eye on _them_." Lupa glared at her. She gulped.

Annabeth suddenly came out. "Lupa, it wasn't Hazel's fault. The fight was impossible to stop, and-"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" Annabeth became silent. "EVERYONE OUT! DINNER _WON'T _BE SERVED!" There were sulks, but the smart people didn't, you know, in case Lupa changes her mind.

* * *

><p>"I feel bad"<p>

"You shouldn't"

"It was all my fault"

"Stop blaming yourself"

"Zeus knows what Lupa would do to them-"

"Annabeth!" They looked into each other's eyes and kissed for a second or two... or was it a minute or two? He hugged her tightly, smelling the lemon scent of her hair. "It's alright."

She decided not to cry now that he's beside her. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>"It's okay, Hazel-"<p>

"PLUTO NO IT AIN'T!"

"I know Piper, she'll be fine." Leo reassured her.

"And I know Reyna. She'll be in a horrid state when she's conscious." she fought back. "And Jupiter knows what Lupa would do to them..." _Optimism, daughter. _'No dad, it's not worth the optimism,' she thought.

"I'm- we're here for you," he corrected himself.

The unexpected happened. She hugged him. Leo could've blushed, but he thought that it's best to make that moment last.

But they didn't know that two jealous certain someone's are watching...

* * *

><p>He sat there between, in the infirmary, bewildered, with his face buried in his face. They were recovering. <em>That's<em> good. He still can't believe that they were fighting _because_ of him. (**A/N: No boy, they're fighting **_**over**_** you.**) And he's stuck in between, _literally_, because until Venus eventually comes to talk to him, he'd be lost in this love mess forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Zeus, can you make shippings <em>Par Avion<em> quicker please?**

**Dear Poseidon, can you make shippings via boat quicker, please?**

**Dear Hermes, can your delivery go a lot more quicker, please?**

**Dear Hades, can you, like, _convince_ Mrs. O'Leary to eat people who don't review or follow or favorite me? (No harm intended!)**

**Sincerely, the very bored and very pissed, the one and only,  
><span>GeekAtWork<span>. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm in a Jayna mood. Jasper/Pison/Japer/whatever-you-kids-prefer fans, please don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer:  
>-You know what? Thanks a lot, Rick, because I'm still whimpering at home since SoN isn't in stores here yet!<strong>  
><strong>-<span>R<span>ead&Review doesn't mean I'm Rick Riordan ;)**

* * *

><p>She smelt roses. She felt the presence of something strong before her.<p>

_Did Lupa eat me yet? _Reyna thought.

"Silly girl, it's me!" A beautiful voice spoke.

When she finally opened her eyes, it was beautiful. Think of the the most beautiful place you can think of and multiply it by a million. She saw an enormous and empty park by a sunset. "Is this Elysium?" she asked herself. Then she turned to see the most beautiful person you can imagine, multiply by a gazillion and voila. "Venus?" The woman nodded.

"You're a strong girl, Reyna," her voice was so perfectly soft, like words of consolation. "But perhaps that saying 'all's fair in love and war' is a little messed up."

Then an image shimmered. Two people fighting. Her and Piper. Her heart fell. Was it guilt Venus was trying to make her feel? Was it disgust? "You're a warlike Apollo girl like Bellona, aren't you?" Venus continued. "But did you ever think that love can evolve more with the presence of peace?"

She's angry, but she can't help realizing that she was right. "But you'd favor your daughter, won't you?"

Venus' face fell in sympathy and sadness. "I've no favorites when it comes to who will get a better love life." She tucked a hair behind Reyna's ear. "But I do believe in true love."

Reyna sat on the ground in defeat. She doesn't know how to respond. She was speechless and confused. Do that mean that there's still hope?

Venus sat beside her. "I know how you feel. But do you truly love him?" She nodded. "Then make him understand that _you_ love _him_. I'm right beside you, Reyna, don't you think I hate you and that you'll lose to my daughter. It's your battle to fight and your actions will shape what's to happen. Because the perfect love story is just _bo-ring_. But the best love stories have the best obstacles. Just ask Annabeth. She knew what to do. You'll know what to do..."

Then the image vanished, and she fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>When her eyes fluttered, she saw a blinding light hit her eyes.<p>

"Reyna?" she heard his voice. Jason's voice. "Hey, she's finally awake!"

Her vision was a blur. She saw demigods go back and forth to her and away. It all seemed fast, of course, she was only semi-conscious.

She slowly sat up and immediately hugged Jason, who she knew sat beside her. "I'm so sorry for everything," she whispered, nearly in tears.

"I was so worried that you haven't woken up 3 days after Piper has," Jason hugged her back tightly, not wanting to let go. He can't lose her. He _needs_ her, no matter what happens.

Reyna wiped a single tear from her cheek and sniffed. "So, you waited for me?"

He kissed her passionately. Brief, but encouraging. She was surprised but kissed him back. "I'll never leave you alone," he told her. He didn't know why he kissed her, but she had to know how relieved he was that she's awake.

They stayed like that in each others arms for a moment. When they parted, Reyna had to ask: "Do you like Piper? Because all this time, all the things I've done, is because I can't stand to lose you again."

He didn't know what to say. So he smirked and replied: "All I know is that my life would be so different if you weren't here. I've missed you and all your annoyingness."

Reyna playfully punched his arm, and laughter echoed within the walls of the infirmary.

In her heart, she thanked Venus. That goddess was officially her favorite. Venus gave her a chance, a moment to be with Jason. She didn't know what she did to make her pass out for a whole week, but she was grateful.

* * *

><p>She was resting in bed, all alone, after she convinced Jason that he should get back to training. Reyna suffered from loss of blood, so she was forbidden to continue training for that day. Now, all she needed to know to make things clearer is a talk with Annabeth, whatever Venus was trying to say.<p>

Just like her luck couldn't get any better, Annabeth came in with Percy in the infirmary. She sat on the bedside with a sympathetic smile. "I hope you're okay, 'cause Piper's becoming a mental wreck"

"I'm fine." Reyna replied. She sat up and began to speak: "Annabeth, I know we haven't been the best of friends. Perhaps, I'm the most intimidating Roman you've ever known," The three chuckled. "Can I talk to you privately?"

The two girls looked at Percy accusingly. He was confused. "What?"

"Percy, dear, get out." Annabeth stated.

"But-"

"She won't kill me, I'm certain."

The son of Poseidon pouted, sulked and went out.

"Wait!" Reyna yelled at him. He turned around. "Give my apologies to Piper." He smiled and _then _walked out again.

A moment of awkward silence later, Annabeth broke the tension. "You're being nice. A nightmare?"

Reyna bit her lip and fidgeted. "Just what I was about to talk to you about."

"What is it?" the daughter of Athena asked with concern.

"Venus spoke to me."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Did she get angry at you?"

Reyna put on a dry smile. "No, she told me that love was something I had to battle myself."

Annabeth looked relieved.

"So," started Reyna. "She mentioned your name. She said something about the best love stories having obstacles." Annabeth's face remained blank. "What happened between you and Percy?"

She sighed. "We had a tremendous past. The love goddess just _loves_ love, doesn't she? The tragedies of it. The perseverance to preserve it." The daughter of Apollo nodded. "Percy and I has been through a lot. We started as best friends like you, then there was that time when we were 14. A manticore kidnapped me and forced me to take on the curse of Atlas."

"Ouch"

"Yeah. The goddess Artemis, or as you'd call Diana, took on the weight of the sky for me, then I was help captive. There was a quest for the kids from our camp and the huntresses to rescue the goddess. Percy came. The love goddess spoke to him. And that was when he realised that he joined the quest because he wanted to save me as a priority."

Reyna smiled. "That's sweet."

"I actually nearly joined the hunters but decided against it."

"You changed your mind?" She nodded.

"Yeah, then the battle inside the Labyrinth. He did something dangerous and I thought that he might've been... dead. Days passed and he wasn't back. Turns out he was in Ogygia with Calypso. Man, was I jealous! But he came back before we burnt a shroud for him."

"But he died, Nico would've been prophecy child." Reyna pointed out.

"Yeah, well- wait. How did you know him?" asked Annabeth curiously.

"Uh- get on with the story!"

Annabeth glared at her for a while. Reyna glared back. Some glaring contest there. "Then the Battle of Manhattan, we fought alongside each other. Percy was offered godhood-"

"No way!"

"-and he declined for me... apparently." she chuckled. "And then th Queen of Olympus," she said with disgust. "Decided to send him here. But we found him."

"You've been through a lot," spoke Reyna.

"Indeed yes"

They sat there in silence for a while, until Reyna finally told her "Thank you."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "For telling me that love is worth the sacrifices you make."

The two smiled at each other and hugged. Surprising? Yeah... 

* * *

><p><strong>I just <em>had<em> to add the Nico thing. I just _had_ to add a little Percabeth there. I just _had_ to let Reyna have her moment. I just _had _to borrow Mrs. O'Leary for those who wanted to _flame_ instead of _critically review_!**

**I'm in a not-so-good mood, so please be darlings and review to make this young girl as satisfied as Thalia when she strucks annoying people with lightning. Oh, and I forgot to thank my readers because they're just awesome :')  
><strong>

**GeekAtWork (that's me :)) is signing off...**


	9. We all hate ANs Sob

**WARNING: AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**We all hate this. Even I hate myself for doing this. I know I haven't updated in a looooong time but I got a problem. After thinking about how different this fic is from the Son of Neptune after reading it so many times (considering I did begin before the book came out), I lost faith in continuing this story. I really don't know how I can continue this without you guys losing interest because it is so unlike the book.**

**So what do you say? Should I...**

**A). Continue the way it is**  
><strong>B). Start over so that it fits in more with the book (kind of like MoA)<strong>  
><strong>C). Stop completely<strong>  
><strong>D). Other suggestions?<strong>

**An AU Percabeth fic about them being celebrities who hate each other even though they have to work together then fall for each other. Good idea?**

**Thank you reviewers. I love you all!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
